


Ничего страшного, я люблю тебя

by tatiana_bar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon, Between Seasons/Series, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiana_bar/pseuds/tatiana_bar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз начинает странно себя вести, но ведь это же Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего страшного, я люблю тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nic nie szkodzi, kocham cię](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427441) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



\- Ничего страшного, я люблю тебя, - произносит Стайлз.  


Дерек замирает на месте, но парень в его руках уже потерял сознание. Поэтому целую минуту он находится в растерянности и не представляет, что с этим делать. Эрика и Бойд как раз избавлялись от тела ведьмы, которая похитила Стилински. Они искали её всей стаей на протяжении последних двух дней и только этой ночью сориентировались, что в пылу прочёсывания каждой пещеры в лесу, никто из них не получал никаких известий от Стайлза уже довольно долгое время. А ведь Стайлз никогда так долго не хранил тишины в эфире.  


Стилински был одурманен. Дерек мог определить это очень чётко, и не только по запаху, но и по тому, как безвольное тело мальчишки ощущалось в его руках.  


На самом деле, Стайлз мог быть к этому времени уже мёртвым, но видимо его всё же хранили какие-то высшие божественные силы.

\- Ничего страшного с ним не случилось. Завтра очнётся с сильной головной болью, - сообщил ему Дитон несколько часов позднее.  


И хотя Скотт не особенно был уверен в правильности поставленного Аланом диагноза, но молча принял Стайлза в свои руки и потащил его к машине.  


\- Скажу его отцу, что мы отрубились, играя в приставку, – кинул им МакКолл на прощание.  


«Ничего страшного, я люблю тебя» - звучало в ушах Дерека ещё несколько дней.  


***  


Они никогда не были приятелями со Стайлзом. Наоборот, мальчишка постоянно без приглашения вламывался в его лофт и нарушал его покой, когда только считал это нужным. При этом он засыпал его сотнями вопросов, на которые у Дерека не было ответов, и это нервировало оборотня даже сильнее ощущения чужого запаха на его диване.  


И хотя Эрика считала Стайлза забавным, Дерек знает лучше, что нахождение людей в стае не имеет смысла, ибо та опасность, с которой стае приходится постоянно сталкиваться превосходит любые людские возможности. Его мама разделяла членов семьи по их способностям и закрепляла за ними обязанности, которые соответствовали бы этим способностям, и Дерек пробовал действовать так же. Однако Стайлз никак не мог понять, что ему следует держаться позади вместе со своим лэптопом и не затыкающимся ртом.  


Ведьму закопали. И все хотели бы побыстрее забыть о ней, однако Стайлз совсем не упрощал их жизни.  
Уже на следующий день он появился в жилище Дерека, жалуясь, что это была худшая вечеринка, на которой ему приходилось бывать. Такая, где ему пришлось торчать у костра вместе с ведьмой, пить что-то до ужаса вонючее, при этом музыка была полной дрянью, а ведьма пыталась добиться от него информации о стае.  


Айзек закатил глаза, как бы и не ожидал никакого другого комментария от парня.  


\- Где Скотт? - спросил Лейхи.  


\- У Дитона. Наверняка ждёт вашего послеобеденного свидания. И помни, что мы тебя любим, - произнёс Стайлз.  


Эти слова Дерек слышал из уст Стайлза уже второй раз за последние 24 часа. И задумался, а насколько много Стайлз помнит из их героической спасательной операции, во время которой Эрика поломала себе ногти, разрывая горло ведьме. Попытался поймать взгляд мальчишки, но тот выглядел неподвижным.  


\- Нам нужно проработать план, позволяющий в следующий раз поймать ведьму до того, как она похитит одного из нас, - предложил Стайлз.  


\- Имеешь в виду себя? – фыркнула Эрика. – Если бы знала, что твое спасение будет стоить мне моих ногтей, не вышла бы из дому.  


Дерек понимает, что это ложь. Так же, как это понимает и сам Стайлз, который только смеётся над словами Эрики.  


\- Люблю тебя, – говорит он девушке, которая делает вид, что его слова совсем её не трогают.  


Это был уже третий раз и Дерек начинает подозревать, что что-то не так.  


***  


Стайлз был не только болтливым. Он был также громким и обладал способностью очень красочно угрожать всем, кому не посчастливилось встретиться на его жизненном пути, даже если этот кто-то является не совсем человеком. Дерек также знал, что хоть мальчишка и не признавался, но он заботился о многих людях. Своем отце, Скотте и Мелиссе, даже об оборотнях, хотя это и не сразу можно было заметить, ведь Стилински умудрялся постоянно называть их идиотами, грозя при этом, что в последний раз вынимает стрелу из плеча Эрики.  


Охотники становились всё хитрее и не экономили на оружии. Зачастую стрелы были полностью сделаны из серебра, и никто из оборотней не мог дотронуться до них.  


Но Дерек был полностью уверен, что несмотря на все причитания Стайлза, стая всегда может на него рассчитывать, а его реальные действия - это единственное, что по-настоящему считается. Пустых обещаний, которые за собой ничего не несут, он слышал в своей жизни слишком много, и одни обещания уже сидят у него в печёнках.  


Стайлз никогда не чувствовал необходимости в громком выражении своих чувств. А если и выражал, то они все в основном были направлены в сторону Лидии Мартин, которая упорно эти чувства игнорировала.  


Между тем, после ведьмы, Стайлз минимум один раз в день признавался кому-нибудь в любви. Эрика находила это забавным, Айзек игнорировал, а Бойд молча смотрел на парня, как бы желая спросить Стайлза, хорошо ли он себя чувствует.  


И Дерек знал ответ на данный вопрос и ответ ему совсем не нравился. Если бы он не знал мальчишку лучше, то решил бы, что Стайлз таким образом пытается скрыть волнение. Запах Стайлза изменился в течение последних нескольких дней и можно было бы подозревать магическое вмешательство, но ведь они имели дело со Стайлзом. И чем больше Дерек об этом задумывался, тем сильнее понимал, что Стайлз должен был абсолютно всё помнить.  


И это, в свою очередь, заставляло нервничать уже самого Дерека, так как он в тот момент не смог ничего ответить. В его голове до сих пор всё тот же беспорядок и Дерек все также растерян и не знает, что с этим делать.  


«Ничего страшного, я люблю тебя» - не является чем- то, что можно услышать на каждом шагу. 

Может Стилински таким образом хотел всего лишь сказать, что не винит его за свою смерть, которая правда так и не наступила, но ведь они опять были к этому так ужасно близки.  


А может быть мальчишка никогда бы ему этого не сказал, если бы ведьма не решила неожиданно отобрать человека у стаи волков, как какую-то игрушку или трофей. Но Стайлз не был для них вещью, и ведьма убедилась в этом на своём собственном печальном опыте.  


Дерек не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать с тем чувством, что заполняло его изнутри, ибо Стилински не просто признался ему в чём-то столь чертовски важном. Эти, казалось бы, простые слова ударили в Дерека так сильно, чего раньше с ним никогда не происходило. 

Может быть Лора думала о чём-то похожем в свои последние минуты перед смертью. И он должен был быть рядом с ней, чтобы услышать их, но она его отослала, не позволила ему последовать за собой. И из-за безумства Питера он в очередной раз лишился члена своей семьи.  


А может быть эти же слова стучали и в голове у его дяди и были последнем осознанным проблеском его сознания.  


«Ничего страшного, я люблю тебя» - неожиданно эти слова стали для Дерека тем, что, по его мнению, каждый должен был услышать в своей жизни.

***  


Сначала Дерек не поверил Скотту, когда тот позвонил ему и сообщил о том, что очередная группа охотников прибыла в город. 

Не прошло ещё и недели, как они сражались с какой-то неведомой хренью, названия которой они даже не знали. Конечно, Стайлз наверняка знал биографию этого существа на память, так же, как и биографию его ближайших сородичей. Дерек даже на секунду не удивился, когда мальчишка как всегда обвинил их в полном невежестве. И он и Скотт получили по головам за то, что его способ решения любых проблем уж очень сильно связан с убийствами. МакКолл, конечно, наивно верил в то, что вампироподобную тварь можно наставить на путь вегетарианства. Однако, когда тварь поймали всего в нескольких метрах от машины Мелиссы, Скотт полностью перестал быть пацифистом.  


Так что не прошло и недели, а новая угроза уже нависла над Бикон-Хиллз. Дерек собственноручно убедился, что каждый из его волков знает, как выглядят прибывшие охотники. Эрика и Бойд должны были забирать Айзека после занятий в школе, и все сразу отправляться в дом стаи, стараясь при этом как можно меньше мелькать в лесу. Дерек же посчитал, что в данном случае Стайлз в безопасности ведь является обычным человеком, но серьёзно ошибся. 

Стилински каким-то чудом умудрился сцепиться с одним из охотников тем же вечером, и когда они добрались - вызванные Арджентом - до небольшой поляны глубоко в лесу, Стайлз стоял там с разбитым в кровь носом, выкрикивая что-то о проклятых идиотах в сторону одного из охотников, который в свою очередь продолжал целиться в Стайлза.  


-Это ваш человек? - спросил охотник.  


-Это наш…Стайлз, - вздохнул Дерек.  


Охотник нахмурил брови.  


\- Это какой-то новый ранг в стае? – удивился мужчина.  


\- Нет, это мое имя, придурок, – проворчал Стайлз.  


Крис на это только тяжело вздохнул. Дерек, пытаясь сдерживаться, рыкнул в его сторону:  


\- Ты пригласил на мою территорию охотников, тем самым нарушая пакт о перемирии, и они атаковали человека!  


\- Стайлз заявил примерно тоже самое, только ещё менее вежливо, - ответил на это Арджент. - На этом инцидент можно считать исчерпанным, можете его забрать, - добавил он через секунду.  


\- Охотники атаковали нашего человека. А если я хочу справедливости? –спросил оборотень и тут же услышал позади себя внушительный шорох.  


Конечно можно было сразу догадаться, что охотников было гораздо больше.  


\- Дерек, просто заберите его. Он угрожал им отравлением, – объяснил Крис.  


Дерек при этом не сомневался, что Стайлз наверняка описал им это очень красочно, со всем присущим ему талантом. По какой-то таинственной причине, каждый предпочитал держать Стилински на мушке, хотя у парня никогда не было с собой оружия, как будто было достаточно только его языка.  


Дерек махнул рукой, подзывая к себе Стайлза, который всё ещё стоял, прижав пальцы к своему лицу. Его нос продолжал кровоточить, поэтому Дерек постарался сразу же дотронуться до кожи Стайлза и забрать его боль. Стая окружила их двоих для обеспечения большей безопасности, но Дерек слышал, что охотники уже уходят.  


\- О мой Бог, я накапал своей кровью на твою куртку, - пробормотал Стайлз голосом полным раскаяния.  


У Дерека в голове, буквально на одно мгновение, образовалась пустота. 

И он даже не замечает, как глядя прямо в глаза Стайлза произносит такие знакомые слова:  


\- Ничего страшного, я люблю тебя.


End file.
